


You are like a bitter coffee

by coffeefixies



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeefixies/pseuds/coffeefixies
Summary: Argh! San tidak bisa tidur. Tunggu..., ada ketukan pada pintu kamarnya?
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	You are like a bitter coffee

San mengerjap. Belum, sudah jam dua pagi namun dirinya belum tidur. Kebodohan yang ia nikmati hingga ia lakukan lagi tadi hari adalah; minum americano lima shot, karena baru saja mendapat uang jajan lebih dari kakeknya. Dirinya tidak tahan caffeine, selain membuat perutnya mulas, itu juga akan membuat dirinya terjaga untuk hampir semalaman suntuk.

Telepon genggamnya berdering, panggilan masuk dari Wooyoung (dengan emotikon hati bersayap disampingnya). San buru-buru mencubit pipinya sendiri, terkesiap ketika pintu balkonnya diketuk tiga kali. "Yo, Choi San! Kekasihmu menunggu." 

"Ya, tunggu sebentar, bodoh." 

San menggerutu, membuka pintu balkonnya lantas tidak lagi terkejut ketika melihat Jung Wooyoung sudah berada di balkonnya. Helai rambut cokelatnya dihadang angin, membuat berkibas. San mengucap syukur dalam hati. Pria dihadapannya merupakan kekasih yang telah dikencani selama dua tahun belakangan. 

"Kejutan!" Wooyoung mengulum senyum, kemudian mencubit pipi San yang lantas disambut tawa keduanya. "Aku tahu kau pasti belum tidur." 

San mengangguk, menutup pintu dibelakangnya kemudian mengajak Wooyoung bersila di balkon sempitnya. "Dan, aku tahu kau pasti akan datang." San mencibir, tapi tak ayal kepalanya dibuat bersandar di bahu yang lebih muda.

"Aku tahu kau senang bila aku datang." Wooyoung mendaratkan satu buah sentilan di kening San. Yang membuat sang kekasih mengaduh, lantas menggigit bahunya. "Diam, dong. Tidak usah pakai sentil kan bisa!" 

San itu suka sekali menggerutu, dan Wooyoung kalau boleh dia katakan terus terang, gerutuan San adalah hal yang paling lucu dalam hidupnya. Dapat membuatnya tidak mengantuk, bersemangat mengerjakan tugas, tersenyum sepanjang hari. Jadi, Ia menangkup pipi San dengan satu tangan, kemudian dicubit kuat-kuat namun tetap lembut. "Iya, aku terobsesi dahimu, nih. Bagaimana?" 

San menjauhkan diri dari Wooyoung, lalu bersila di hadapannya. Wajahnya di dekatkan, kemudian Ia memejamkan mata erat. Wooyoung mengangkat sebelah alisnya. 

"Mau apa, bodoh? Kau mau dicium?" 

Choi San mengerutkan dahi, menampar pipi Wooyoung main-main. "Ah, bodoh. Sana kau, pulang!" 

Wooyoung— yang baru saja diusir oleh pemilik rumah malah meledakan tawanya, "Kau pasti malu." 

"Wajahmu semerah buah stroberi di kebun milik bibiku." Jemari Wooyoung mengelus wajah yang baru saja Ia katakan semerah buah stroberi itu dengan hati-hati. San bak porselen mahal era ratu victoria, harus dijaga dengan baik karena keindahannya tiada tanding. 

"Malas sekali. Kerjaanmu apa, sih, kalau tidak menggangguku!?" 

Gerutuannya kali ini hanya dianggap angin lalu, karena Wooyoung malah menusuk pelan pipinya menggunakan jari telunjuk, mengarah kepada langit malam yang biru kelam dihiasi pernik bintang. 

"The moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it?" 

San mengangguk, pandangan Wooyoung mengarah kepada sang kekasih yang terlihat semakin tidak nyata, karena— astaga, melakukan kebaikan macam apa Mama Choi hingga melahirkan anak segemas ini? 

"Ya, indah sekali." San bergumam, Wooyoung mengamini. Tangannya digunakan untuk menepuk halus puncak kepala San, yang membuat sang empu refleks memejamkan matanya menikmati, seperti anak kucing.

"Woo, aku menyayangimu, lho, maaf ya kalau aku suka membodoh-bodohimu itu karena sebenarnya kau memang bodoh, sih, tapi aku tetap mencintaimu, kok!" 

Ya, ya. Wooyoung tahu, maka perkataan San yang diucapkan dengan tujuan meyakininya dibalas dengan kecup pada ujung bibir dan rangkulan bahu yang membuat keduanya semakin dekat.

Wooyoung itu seperti kopi pahit, sebenarnya tidak bagus kalau diluar terkena angin malam, tapi itu mengasyikan dan San tidak ingin berhenti karena rasanya mengasyikkan.

**Author's Note:**

> Haiiii! Maaf banget kalau tidak jelas. :( AKU SEDANG BUCINNKE OKNUM CHOI SAN BAGAIMANA INI. D': bTWWW, akhirnya ngepost lahi setelah berapa bulan ini hiatus, huhu. aku kena writter's blocks. Maaf . . .
> 
> btw, about COVID-19, semoga pembaca sekalian dilindungi di tangan yang maha kuasa. jangan lupa pakai masker dan bawa hand sanitizer, but don't use it too much bc it causes dry skin. :'( makan yang teratur! aku sayang kalian semuaaa, atiny dan Rain kuuu! hihihi. Kita dapet fandom name official, nih, ceritanya? 
> 
> BTW LAST BUT NOT LEAST THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KUDOS YOU LEFT. I LOVE YOU AAAAAAL. 🤟🏻😍❤️


End file.
